In a vehicle powertrain, a transmission is used to transfer input torque from an internal combustion engine to the vehicle's drive axles. Various gear states of the transmission provide selectable gear and speed ratios, as well as different levels of torque multiplication. In an automatic transmission, the shift between speed ratios occurs through an automated actuation of hydraulic components. This process is controlled via a valve body and one or more hydraulic valves.